I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for delivering broadcast messages to wireless devices and for receiving the messages at the wireless devices.
II. Background
A wireless device such as a cellular phone may support two-way communication with a wireless communication network. The wireless device may also be able to receive one-way broadcast messages of various types from the wireless network. These broadcast messages may include system messages, paging messages, text messages, broadcast alert messages, etc. A broadcast alert message is a message sent in a broadcast fashion to alert users of an event of possible interest to the users, which is in contrast to unicast messages sent to individual users. For example, a broadcast alert message may be for an emergency alert and may inform a user of a pending emergency event such as a hurricane, a fire, etc. It may be desirable to efficiently send and receive broadcast alert messages.